Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 11
Verloren "Meine Mutter...", sagte Clary. Ihre Stimme sollte wohl überrascht klingen, entsetzt, aber es war alles nicht echt. Sie tat ihm leid in diesem Moment, als sie zu ihm rüber sah, dann zu Alec, irgendwie hilfesuchend, aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Hierbei nicht. Ab jetzt musste sie das allein schaffen. "Warum?", fragte sie Magnus leise. "Was hatte sie davon?" "Ich weiß nicht", der Hexenmeister zuckte die Schultern und starrte an die Wand. "Ich bin Hexenmeister, kein Detektiv. Ich werde nicht dafür bezahlt, Fragen zu stellen, sondern für... andere Dinge." "Sofern sie den Gesetzen des Bündnisses entsprechen", warf Jace mit sanfter Stimme ein. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen und lehnte wieder an der Wand. Magnus sah ihn ausdruckslos an. "Natürlich", antwortete er. Wäre er eine Katze gewesen, hätten seine Ohren nervös gezuckt. Clary war aufgesprungen, als Magnus ihr die Tatsache über ihre Mutter eröffnet hatte. Jetzt stand sie da, der ein wenig Rock verrutscht, die kleinen Hände zu Fäusten geballt. In diesem Moment tat sie ihm nur leid, nichts anderes. "Und das verdammte Bündnis ist einverstanden mit dieser Gehirnwäsche?" Sie schien sich missbraucht zu fühlen, er konnte es ihr ansehen. Als niemand antwortete, sank sie in sich zusammen, musste sich setzen. "Wie oft?", fragte sie, rotes Haar umhüllte ihr Gesicht wie ein Vorhang. "Einmal? Oder öfter? Und was, was sollte ich vergessen?" Der Hexenmeister, der bis eben noch seine coole, undurchschaubare Mine aufrecht erhalten hatte, begann jetzt, ruhelos im Raum auf und ab zu marschieren. Anscheinend war er doch nicht so kalt und überheblich, wie sie hatten glauben sollen, denn seine Stimme klang unglücklich, als er ihr endlich antwortete. "Was hätte ich tun sollen..." Er blieb vor einem Fenster stehen und starrte auf die abgedunkelte Oberfläche. "Ich stand damals genau hier, als sie das erste mal zu mir kam. Es war kalt, der Wind wehte und sie kämpfte sich bis vor mein Haus... Ich konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie zu mir wollte, schwer bepackt mit irgendwas, es war gar nicht zu erkennen." Magnus' Hände berührten die bemalte Scheibe, als wollte er die Gestalt vor seinem geistigen Auge berühren. "Sie setzte dich auf den Boden, nachdem sie mich überredet hatte, euch hereinzulassen. Ich wollte nicht, aber sie tat mir leid. Und du... Du hast gelacht wie ein Sonnenschein. Wolltest alles sehen und berühren. Du konntest kaum laufen, so klein warst du. Zwei Jahre alt vielleicht. Du hast meine Möbel begrapscht und alles herumgeworfen, wie kleine Kinder das tun. Sogar meine Katze hast du am Schwanz gezogen. Sie hat dich gekratz und du hast geschrien wie eine Banshee. Ich dachte erst, du wärst wirklich eine. Deine Mutter fand das nicht witzig." Jace musste grinsen in diesem Moment. Er wusste genau, was Magnus meinte. Clary starrte nur ins Nichts, wiegte sich langsam hin und her. Sie wirkte sehr verloren. Dass Alec im Raum war, musste Jace sich erst wieder in Erinnerung rufen, so still stand der andere Schattenjäger in der Ecke. "Sie wollte nicht lügen und erzählte mir sofort von ihrer Vergangenheit. Die Male hätten sie ohnehin verraten, also wäre es zwecklos gewesen, und das wusste sie. Jedes Schattenwesen würde die blassen, silbrigen Narben erkennen." Müde rieb er sich die Augen, Glitter blieb auf dem Handrücken zurück und rieselte lautlos auf den Teppich. "Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie sich wohl eingeredet, dass du blind wärst. Dass du das Zweite Gesicht nicht hättest. Aber du hattest an diesem Tag im Central Park eine Elfe entdeckt, die in einer Hecke steckte." Er lächelte traurig sein Spiegelbild im Fenster an. "Bewundernswert, dass sie mich so schnell fand. Eine Schattenjägerin, die sich vor der Schattenwelt versteckte. Sie musste eine unglaubliche Willenskraft besitzen, um sich zu mir durchzufragen. Schattenwesen trauen euch nicht so leicht..." Der Hexenmeister atmete tief ein. "Sie wollte, dass ich dir das innere Auge nehme. Dich blind mache für die Schattenwelt." Clary stöhnte gequält, sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und die Augen zu gepresst, als könnte sie damit die Worte auslöschen. Aber sie sagte nicht, er solle aufhören. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass dich das in den Wahnsinn treiben könnte. Sie hat es hingenommen und mich nach einer Alternative gefragt. Sie war der praktische Typ Frau, deine Mutter. Ich sagte es ihr. Dass ich dich alles vergessen lassen kann, sobald du es gesehen hast. Doch sie musste mich dafür alle zwei Jahre besuchen, damit ich den Zauber auffrischen konnte." Er schien fertig zu sein und keiner sagte etwas, bis Clary die Frage stellte, deren Antwort schon klar schien: "Und das hat sie?" Ihre Stimme klang so leise. Jace wusste nicht, was sie fühlte, sie saß nur da, zusammengesunken, versteckt hinter dem Vorhang ihrer Haare. Ihre Hände hielten die Oberarme umfasst. Sie bewegte sich nicht, er konnte sie nicht einmal atmen sehen. Der Hexenmeister nickte, obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah. "Sie kam in jedem zweiten Mai, stand pünktlich vor der Tür und lächelte nie. Nur du hast gelächelt. Wie ein kleiner Engel." Seine Stimme wurde traurig. "Wesen wie ich werden nicht gern in die Nähe von Kindern gelassen. Du bist sozusagen das einzige, dessen Leben ich fast von Anfang an verfolgen durfte." Vielleicht sollte das tröstlich klingen, aber das tat es nicht. Clary bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Der Vorhang ihrer roten Haare bebte. "Also kanntest du sie", sagte Jace in die Stille hinein. Er wusste nicht, ob ihn das wütend machen sollte, oder nicht. "Du wusstest von Anfang an, wer sie ist." Es machte ihn wütend. Er hätte an Magnus' Stelle vermutlich genau so gehandelt, aber wütend machte es ihn trotzdem. "Natürlich!" Der Hexenmeister starrte ihn gereizt an. Und ein wenig schuldbewusst? "Jocelyn hätte schon vor einem Monat zu mir kommen sollen! Ich habe auf sie gewartet. Ich war sogar in eurem Haus. Und dann stehst du vor meiner Tür. Ohne deine Mutter." Er blickte wieder zu Clary, die sich langsam aufrichtete. "Was hätte ich tun sollen? Du hast mich natürlich nicht erkannt. Und du warst in Begleitung von Schattenjägern. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" "Machen sie es rückgängig", sagte Clary, als wäre das die Antwort. Als wäre damit alles gut und vergessen. Sie wirkte hoffnungsvoll. "Heben sie den Bann auf. Geben sie mir meine Erinnerungen zurück!" Magnus verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Hände ineinander, als wüsste er nicht, wohin damit. "Das kann ich nicht", gab er zu. Jace starrte ihn an. "Was?", fragte er wütend. "Das Gesetz des Rates sagt..." Magnus warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu. "Ich lasse mir nicht gern drohen, Kleiner", zischte er. Jace ballte die Fäuste. Als der Hexenmeister ihn das erste mal klein genannt hatte, war er noch gewillt gewesen, darüber hinwegzusehen, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, als er ihnen einfach so die Hilfe versagte, zu der er eigentlich verpflichtet war, beschloss er, dass er sich auch nicht mehr an sein Versprechen halten musste. Drohend machte er einen Schritt auf Magnus zu, doch Alec hinderte ihn. "Gibt es nicht irgend eine andere Möglichkeit?", fragte er ruhig und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Ein perfekter Diplomat, der Jace an Maryse und Robert Lightwood erinnerte. Der Junge hatte viel von seinen Eltern gelernt. Magnus riss seine kühlen Augen von Jace los und wandte sich Alec zu. "Das ist viel schwerer, als man denkt", erklärte er seufzend. "Einen Bann aufzuheben braucht mehr Kraft und Konzentration, als einen zu schaffen. Und dieser hier", sein Gesicht wurde nachdenklich und selbstbewusst, "ist so perfekt, so... einzigartig..." Jace schnaubte wütend, um Magnus daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht dazu da waren, seine Arbeit zu würdigen, und der Hexenmeister verzog beleidigt die Lippen. "Die Wirkung hat ohnehin schon nachgelassen. Er wird mit der Zeit immer schwächer werden und verschwinden." "Und meine Erinnerungen?", fragte Clary bitter. Magnus zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. "Sie kommen. Bald oder später. Auf einmal oder bruchstückhaft. Oder vielleicht kommen sie auch nicht, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Deine Mutter wollte etwas von mir, das ich noch nie getan hatte und auch niemand sonst." Clary sprang auf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Jace beobachtete sie aufmerksam, um sie notfalls zurückzuhalten, sollte sie sich auf den Hexenmeister stürzen. Nicht, weil aus Angst um Magnus sondern eher davor, was dieser mit Clary machen würde. "Sie haben mein Leben zerstört!", schrie sie den hochgewachsenen Mann an. "Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, es fehlt etwas, als hätte jemand etwas aus mir rausgeschnitten und sie sind Schuld, also geben sie mir mein Leben zurück!" "Dein Leben", fuhr Magnus sie bitter an. Plötzlich sah er ganz anders aus, müde und eisig. Die Luft im Raum war mit Elektrizität gefühlt. "Jeder Teenager glaubt, sein Leben wäre schlimm, fühlt sich falsch und abgeschnitten, wie ein Wechselbalg!" Er lachte hässlich. Jace tastete kaum merklich nach seiner Stele. "Ja, du bist anders! Du bist die Ausnahme, der Zufall, du bist anders, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass das besser ist?" Seine Augen blitzten sie so aggressiv an, dass Jace die Stele zog, ganz offen. Doch anders als bei ihrem Eintritt in die Wohnung - Magnus hatte es sofort gesehen, dass er sie in der Hand hielt, und ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sie nicht benutzen sollte - reagierte der Hexenmeister diesmal nicht darauf. "Glaubst du wirklich, du willst das?", zischte er, einen Finger anklagend auf Clary gerichtet. "Wenn deine Eltern dich verfluchen, in einer Zeit, als Gott alles war und Hexen verbrannt wurden? Wenn du mit dem Teufelsmal geboren wirst, wenn deine Mutter sich aus Selbsthass in der Scheune erhängt, weil sie den Gedanken an ihre Tat nicht mehr ertragen kann?! Wenn dein Vater dich im Fluss ertränken will, weil die Menschen ihn fast genauso sehr hassen wie dich? Ich ließ ihn in Flammen aufgehen, ohne zu wissen wie, einfach aus Angst um mein eigenes Leben!" Sein Gesicht war grau bei diesen Worten. Wie Asche. "Ich hätte mich am liebsten selbst geötet, aber ich bat die Priester in der Kirche um Hilfe. Sie wussten, was ich war und brachten mich an einen Ort, an dem man mir half, mit mir selbst zu leben." Seine grünen Augen glitzerten, die Pupillen waren zwei schmale, schwarze Schlitze. "Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als sich selbst zu hassen." Stille herrschte. Nur Magnus' heftiges Atmen war zu hören, während er seine Augen immer noch auf Clary geheftet hatte, die wie ein verschrecktes Reh auf dem Bett saß. Sie schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte und Jace wusste es auch nicht. Aber Alec wusste es. "Niemand ist Schuld daran, wie er geboren wurde", sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme. In seinen Augen standen Mitleid und eine merkwürdige Art von Verständnis. Jace hätte ihn zu gern gefragt, warum er das so gut zu kennen schien, aber Alec sah ihn nicht an. Er muste sich zwingen, nicht loszusprinten und ihr das Buch aus den Händen zu reißen. Ein abgenutzter, grüner Samteinband. Dünne, pergamentartige Seiten mit kraftvollen, schwarzen Linien. Der Drang war so stark, dass er sich ins Fensterbrett krallte. Um sich bei Clary zu entschuldigen und ihr wenigstens irgend etwas zurückzugeben hatte Magnus ein Buch hervorgeholt, das ein Wissen enthielt, das sie seiner Meinung nach erlernen musste. Es war eine Ausgabe des Grauen Buches. Das Buch, in dem alle Runen verzeichnet waren, die es gab. Jace hatte es sofort erkannt. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und bei seinem Vater gelebt hatte, hatte dieser ihn manchmal in dem Buch lesen lassen. Lernen lassen. Manchmal - das war öfter, als bei anderen Schattenjägerkindern, doch für einen wissbegierigen Jungen lagen Ewigkeiten dazwischen. Energisch drehte er Clary den Rücken zu, um sie nicht weiter beobachten zu müssen, wie sie in dem Buch las, das er so gern in seine Finger bekommen hätte. Doch es gehörte eben nicht ihm und der Hexenmeister hätte das sicherlich deutlich gemacht. Mit den Händen wischte er die dicke Staubschicht von der Fensterbank, um sich vielleicht zu setzen, oder vielleicht auch nicht. Ihre Gestalt in der spiegelnden Oberfläche des Fensters war ein Schemen am Rande seines Blickfeldes. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht hinüber zu laufen, um das Buch an sich zu nehmen. Dabei ging es ihm gar nicht darum, dass der Hexenmeister es besaß. Er konnte ohnehin nichts damit anfangen, denn nur Schattenjäger konnten Runen nutzen und besaßen die Mittel, sie aufzutragen. Aber er wollte es haben, es lesen und die Runen sehen, die ihm verboten waren. Er merkte, dass er blind auf die grob sauber gewischte Fensterbank starrte. Hinter ihm erklärte Magnus Clary, was sie tun sollte, bevor er ihr das Buch gab. Jace drehte sich halb um und betrachtete ihr konzentriertes Gesicht. Sie sah hoffnungsvoll aus. Als würde es ihr vielleicht geben, was sie sich wünschte. Der Hexenmeister ließ den Band auf ihren Schoß gleiten, eine Seite aufgeschlagen, auf der die Erinnerungs-Rune prangte. Er konnte sie genau erkennen und war etwas enttäuscht. Aber was hätte er auch sonst erwarten sollen? Sie war noch nicht so weit, dass sie etwas anderes hätte lernen können. Clary starrte das Bild an, verwirrt und widerwillig, ihre Stirn runzelte sich, als hätte sie Schmerzen und ihre Finger verkrampften sich, als sie sich zwang, den Anweisungen des Hexenmeisters zu folgen, doch schließlich floss Erleichterung in ihr Gesicht, als etwas in ihr brach und sie schien geschafft zu haben, was Magnus von ihr wollte. Selbstvergessen blätterte sie die Seiten durch, ihre Lippen murmelten unverständliche Worte, während sie die Runen anstarrte, eine nach der anderen, bis Magnus ihr das Buch aus den Händen riss und es rigoros zuschlug. Jace zuckte zusammen. "Genug", sagte Magnus vorwurfsvoll und stellte es zurück ins Regal. "Aber...", wollte Clary widersprechen. Jace's Augen folgten den Bewegungen des Hexenmeisters, als dieser das Buch zurück ins Regal stellte. "Eigentlich dürfen Schattenjägerkinder über Jahre hinweg immer nur eine Rune lernen", sagte er gedankenverloren, immer noch den grünen Samt anstarrend, der ihn hämisch anzublinken schien. "Es gibt sogar einige, die selbst ich noch nicht kenne..." "Unfassbar, nicht wahr?", sagte Magnus spöttisch, der seinen Blick sehr wohl bemerkt hatte. Jace warf ihm einen ausdruckslosen Blick zu, den der Hexenmeister zuerst unverändert erwiderte, doch dann wandte er sich Clary wieder zu - es sollte normal aussehen, aber Jace war sich sicher, dass Magnus ihm ausgewichen war. Er ist im Institut hatte Jace erfahren, dass sein Vater ihn sehr ungewöhnlich erzogen hatte. Er war in seinem Wissen viel weiter als Alec und Isabelle, da er von klein auf lernen und kämpfen musste. Auch was die Runen betraf hatte Hodge ihm zu Anfang nichts neues erklären können, Jace kannte sogar Dinge, die er noch gar nicht kennen durfte. Im Gegenzug war es ihm schwer gefallen, zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen aufzubauen. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um die Erinnerungen zu verdrängen und bemerkte, dass sich das Gesprächsthema gewandelt hatte. "Wir müssen den Kelch finden, bevor Valentin es tut", sagte er. Clary hatte sie verraten, also war es zwecklos, es noch zu leugnen. "Soso", murmelte Magnus nachdenklich. "Ich dachte, sie kennen Valentin nicht", sagte Clary scharf. Magnus grinste sie an. "Ich habe gelogen." Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Jace war nicht überrascht. Er hatte von Anfang an so etwas vermutet. Niemand in der Schattenwelt wusste nicht, wer Valentin war. "Im Gegensatz zum Lichten Volk darf ich lügen. Und niemand, der noch bei Verstand ist, würde sich Valentins Rache in den Weg stellen." "Denkst du, dass das sein Ziel ist?", fragte Jace nachdenklich. "Was sonst? Er schien mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der eine Niederlage würdevoll annimmt." Magnus lächelte, als würde er sich an etwas erinnern. "Du warst beim Aufstand dabei?", fragte Alec neugierig. Magnus nickte ohne Bedauern. "Ich habe viele von euch getötet." "Anhänger von Valentin!", unterbrach Jace ihn scharf. "Niemand von uns ..." "Man kann nur aus Fehlern lernen, wenn man sie auch einsieht", spottete Magnus sanft, ohne den Blick von Alec zu lösen. Alec errötete auf eine Weise, die Jace an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Er saß jetzt ebenfalls auf dem breiten, grellgelben Bett und zupfte an der Bettdecke herum. "Du bist gar nicht überrascht, dass Valentin noch lebt", sagte er, ohne auf den Vorwurf in Magnus' Stimme einzugehen. "Du etwa?", fragte Magnus mit einer wegwerfenden Geste zurück. Jace wollte etwas sagen, ihm erklären, dass es sie sehr wohl überraschte, aber etwas in Magnus' Blick ließ ihn innehalten. Da war kein Spott, keine Herausforderung. Nur eine gewisse Traurigkeit und noch etwas, das sich immer zeigte, wenn er Alec einen Blick zuwarf. Irritiert versuchte Jace zu ergründen, was das sein könnte, gab es aber schließlich auf. "Ich nehme an, du wirst uns nicht bei der Suche nach dem Kelch helfen?", fragte er leise. "Nein", erklärte der Hexenmeister entschuldigend. "Nicht mal, wenn ich könnte. Wie gesagt - niemand, der noch bei Verstand ist..." Alec sprang auf und starrte ihn an. "Aber wir brauchen den Kelch, um..." "...noch noch ein paar mehr von euch zu machen", beendete Magnus freundlich seinen Satz. "Das ist nicht für alle so schlimm, wie du glaubst. Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, zwischen Valentin und dem Rat, würde ich mich immer für letzteres entscheiden. Immerhin seid ihr nicht so heiß darauf, die Schattenwesen auszulöschen. Aber andererseits kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern, dass ihr jemals etwas für uns getan habt. Also nein. Tut was ihr wollt, aber ohne mich." Er sah zwischen ihnen hin und her, ernst und fest, bis er sicher war, dass sie seine Worte verstanden hatten. Dann stieß er sich elegant von der Wand ab und machte ein paar Schritte ins Zimmer hinein, eher er die Tür zum großen Wohnraum öffnete, in dem sich die Schattenwesen noch immer sorglos vergnügten. Eine Welle von Lärm und Gelächter ergoss sich über sie, die vorher von der unscheinbaren Tür überraschend gut zurückgehalten worden war. Nachdem alle ihn sekundenlang nur verwirrt angestarrt hatten, verdrehte Magnus die Augen. "Verschwindet endlich. Ihr seid heute nicht hier, weil mir nach dummem Gerede war. Ich habe eine Party zu geben, also raus, bevor meine gäste sich gegenseitig auffressen." Sein auffordernder Blick war so genervt und endgültig, dass Jace die Fäuste ballte, um auf ihn loszugehen. Er hatte sich mehr von dieser Begegnung erhofft und der Hexenmeister hatte sicherlich auch mehr, das er ihnen geben konnte, doch er wollte einfach nicht. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Alec neben ihm auftauchte, bis dieser ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, seine scheinbar sanfte Berührung wandelte sich in einen so festen Druck, dass Jace's Augen sich weiteten, aber er gab sich nicht die Blöße, vor dem Hexenmeister Schmerz zu zeigen. "Ist das schon mal passiert?", fragte Alec sanft, um auf Magnus' letzten Satz einzugehen. Der Hexenmeister betrachtete ihn amüsiert, er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken, dass Alec Jace zurückhalten musste, oder er zog es vor, das einfach vollkommen zu ignorieren. "Einmal. Oder auch zwei...", säuselte er in einem flirtenden Ton. "Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen", raunte Jace Alec neben sich zu, der daraufhin seine Finger langsam, aber warnend von Jace's Schulter löste, bereit, jederzeit wieder zuzugreifen. Doch Jace sprang nur von der Fensterbank und schlenderte zu Clary, die das Geschehen verärgert und zutiefst enttäuscht beobachtet hatte. "Wie gehts dir?", fragte er sie leise. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er hätte ihr jetzt den Arm um die Schulter legen können, doch der bohrende Blick des Hexenmeisters von der Tür hielt ihn davon ab. Nachdem Magnus sie unhöflich aus seinem Schlafzimmer gescheucht hatte, schien sich Clary auch wieder an ihren kleinen Schoßhund zu erinnern, denn die erste Frage, die sie stellte, war die nach Simon. Und Isabelle. Aber nur zufällig. Ihre Augen wanderten nervös durch den Raum. Die silberne Pailettenexplosion der Schattenjägerin war nirgendwo auszumachen und auch der linkische Körper des Irdischen blieb verschwunden. "Da ist sie!", rief Alec plötzlich und deutete in eine dunkle Ecke. Isabelle drängte sich zwischen den tanzenden Massen hindurch, aber ihre schwankenden Bewegungen schienen nicht nur von ihren Schuhen her zu rühren. Normalerweise lief sie damit so sicher, dass sie sogar im Wald rumrannte. Sie war allein. "Hey Izzy!", Alec winkte wie wild, als ob Isabelle sie nicht schon längst gesehen hätte. Irgendwie schien er äußerst aufgedreht zu sein und Jace fragte sich, warum. Isabelles Make Up saß nicht mehr so perfekt wie am Anfang des Tages, sie roch deutlich nach Alkohol und bemühte sich, nicht zu schwanken, was ihr nicht immer gelang. "Jace! Alec!" Ihr Lächeln war etwas zu breit und ihre Augen etwas zu unstet. Sie starrte die beiden an, als wäre sie überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. "Ich hab euch üüüberall gesucht!", sagte sie. Ihre Aussprache war nicht mehr ganz fehlerfrei. "Wo ist Simon?", fuhr Clary sie an. Ihre Augen funkelten und ihre Hände zuckten. Sie blickte sich immer noch suchend im ganzen Raum um. Isabelles Miene verdüsterte sich. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar und beugte sich dann zu Clary. "Er ist eine Ratte", flüsterte sie. Oder bemühte sich. Es war für alle deutlich zu verstehen. Jace zog die Brauen zusammen. Hatten die beiden sich etwa gestritten? Das wäre dem kleinen Irdischen sicher nicht bekommen. "Hat er dich angefasst?", fragte Alec, der anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken gehabt hatte. "Hat er dich angefasst?" Er hob die Fäuste und sah sich energisch um. "Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege..." "Alec!", sagte Isabelle gereizt und Jace dachte, dass selbst die Vermutung, etwas derartiges könnte passieren, abwegig war. Niemand würde Isabelle anfassen und das unverletzt überleben, wenn sie nicht in der Stimmung war. "Er ist eine Ratte!", wiederholte sie lallend und gestikulierte. "Eine Ratte!" Ihr warmer Atem war getränkt von Alkoholdunst und Jace wandte angeekelt den Kopf ab. "Du bist betrunken", sagte er mit einer wegwerfenden Geste. "Bin ich nicht!", protestierte sie entrüstet und stolperte dabei im Stehen, was an sich schon ein Beweis war. Dann starrte sie angestrengt an die Wand hinter ihnen. "Oder vielleicht doch... Aber das ist jetzt egal!" Ihr Gesicht wurde angespannt und sie sah immer noch niemanden direkt an. "Ich wollte ihn ja abhalten... aber er hat einfach einen von den blauen Cocktails getrunken", murmelte sie gerade noch verständlich. "Er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören und dann hat er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt..." "Er hat WAS?!", kreischte Clary und grapschte nach Isabelle, die ihr - erstaunlich behende für ihren Zustand - auswich. "Du sagst jetzt am besten dass ich mich verhört habe, aber hast du gerade gesagt, er ist eine echte Ratte?" Isabelle starrte sie aus großen Augen an. Es war beeindruckend, wie ängstlich und schuldbewusst sie aussah. "Er ist... eine Ratte", wiederholte sie flüsternd. Alle starrten sie an. Alec räusperte sich, als müsste er ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Dem Rat wird das gar nicht gefallen." Jace starrte Isabelle hinterher, die sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf die Suche nach Magnus machte. Neben ihm stand Clary, die kleine Simon-Ratte in den Händen, und redete beruhigend auf den Nager ein. Es hatte gar nicht so lange gedauert, Simon wiederzufinden, wie er gedacht hatte. Clary hatte Isabelle einfach so lange angeschrien, bis diese ihr Selbstmitleid für einen Moment vergaß, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er hingerannt war. Und ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich nicht geirrt. Er musste grinsen bei der Erinnerung daran, dass Clary Isabelle ein Miststück genannt hatte. Das sagte eigentlich keiner ungestraft zu der jungen Schattenjägerin, aber Isabelle war so eingeschüchtert, dass sie darauf gar nicht reagierte. Clary hatte ihn unter der Bar gefunden. Ihr am Boden kniender Körper hatte ihm einen sehr angenehmen Moment beschert, in dem er ihren wackelnden Hintern in dem kurzen Kleid anstarrte, doch dann fand sie die kleine, braune Ratte und die Art, wie sie das Tier an sich drückte, machte ihn auf eine ganz merkwürdige Art... eifersüchtig. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass ihm diese Verwandlung ziemlich gut gefiel. Er zumindest hätte damit leben können, wenn es für immer so blieb. Und jetzt lief Isabelle los, um Magnus zu holen. Natürlich. Clary hätte er selbst sich in diesem Moment auch nicht in den Weg stellen wollen. Sie wirkte regelrecht schizophren, so wie sie die Ratte knuddelte und beruhigend auf sie einredete und zwischendrin immer wieder wütend nach Isabelle Ausschau hielt und sich leise bei der Ratte über die Schattenjägerin beschwerte. Jace betrachtete sie. Es störte ihn, dass sie so einen Aufstand machte. Der Irdische war schließlich nicht tot! Und normalerweise verloren diese Zauber irgendwann ihre Wirkung. Wenn er sich nicht vollkommen dämlich anstellte, hätte er auch so überleben können, ohne dass man so ein Aufhebens um ihn machte. Aber Clary wirkte, als hätte man einen Mordanschlag auf ihn begangen. Sie war so wütend, dass sie niemanden mehr ansah, nur noch ihren kleinen Freund. Es störte ihn wirklich sehr... Magnus Kichern drang zu ihnen und er tauchte hinter Clary auf, um ihr über die Schulter zu sehen. "Rattus norvegicus", sagte er enttäuscht. "Nur eine gewöhnliche Wanderratte." "Wen interessiert, was er für eine Ratte ist?!", Clary knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und funkelte den Hexenmeister an. "Verwandel ihn zurück!" Magnus fuhr sich durchs Haar, Glitter rieselte gedankenverloren zu Boden. "Überflüssig", sagte er schließlich. Jace grinste. "Sag ich doch." "Überflüssig?", kreischte Clary. Sie weinte fast vor Wut. "Wie können sie das nur sagen??" Magnus wirkte völlig unbeeindruckt, während er auf die Ratte in ihren anklagenden Händen hinunter starrte. "Er wird sich in ein paar Stunden von selbst zurückverwandeln. Jetzt noch einen Zauber auf ihn anzuwenden, würde ihm nur schaden." "Und eine Ratte zu sein schadet ihm nicht?", erwiderte Clary, doch sie wirkte ruhiger. "Heben sie den Zauber doch einfach auf." Magnus überlegte nur kurz, dann sagte er amüsiert: "Nein." Clary starrte ihn an. Ihre Hände ballten sich und Jace stellte sich vor, wie sie auf den Hexenmeister los ging. "Sie wollen nicht", stellte sie bitter fest. "Meine Dienste kannst du dir nicht leisten, Süße", sagte er lächelnd. An der Tür entstand ein Tumult, erst war es nur ein Mädchen, das laut schimpfte, dann gesellten sich immer mehr Gäste dazu und schließlich entschuldigte sich Magnus mit unverhüllter Erleichterung und schlenderte hinüber, um das Treiben zu beenden. Als sie sich durch die Massen drängten, stellte Jace amüsiert fest, dass es sich um einen Pulk aus Vampiren handelte, die immer noch wütend über die Tatsache waren, dass irgendjemand ihre Motorräder zerstört hatte und einige ihrer Kollegen verschwunden seien. "Wahrscheinlich sind sie betrunken und liegen irgendwo in der Gosse", erklärte Magnus affektiert in der Masse der Blutsauger und gestikulierte mit seinen langen Fingern nach draußen. "Nach ein paar Bloody Marys zu viel kann sich doch die Hälfte von euch nicht mehr zusammenreißen und landet irgendwo als Fledermaus oder Staubhaufen in einer Ecke." "Sie mixen ihren Wodka mit echtem Blut", murmelte Jace in Clarys Ohr. Sie stand direkt vor ihm und schauderte bei seinen Worten. "Danke für das Kopfkino", knurrte sie leise. Sinnen betrachtete er ihr Haar, das in diesem Licht in der Farbe von Blut auf ihrer hellen Haut schimmerte. Unbekümmert wischte sie sich ein paar verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn, der Geruch ihrer Haut wehte zu ihm herüber. Neben sich hörte er undeutlich das Gezanke der Vampire und Magnus' desinteressierte Antworten. Langsam hob er eine Hand, um eine Elbenblume von ihrer Schulter zu zupfen, die dort von irgendwoher hin geweht worden war, doch Magnus herrische Stimme unterbrach seine Versunkenheit. "Okay, es reicht!", rief der Hexenmeister verstimmt und schwenkte seine Arme. Glitter rieselte zu Boden wie in einer billigen Fernsehshow. "Die Party ist vorbei, raus mit euch!" "Wir gehen", raunte Jace Clary zu, wurde jedoch durch die zum Ausgang strömenden Massen von ihr getrennt. Als er sich durch die Menge gekämpft hatte, sah er, wie sie mit großen Augen einen Vampir anstarrte, der sie anzüglich anlächelte. "Was versteckst du denn da?", säuselte der Blutsauger und seine langen, weißen Finger glitten über ihren Rucksack. "Weihwasser", Jace schob sich zwischen das Mädchen und den Vampir und funkelte ihn an. "Oooh, ein Schattenjäger!", kicherte der Vampir affektiert. "Lass mich bitte am Leben", er verschwand zwinkernd in der Menge. An der Tür stand Magnus und beobachtete sie. "Vampire sind ja solche Divas", seufzte er übertrieben. "Warum gebe ich nur immer solche Partys!" "Wegen ihrer Katze", sagte Clary und Jace starrte sie irritiert an. War sie betrunken? Sie sah nicht so aus. "Natürlich!" Magnus straffte sich und grinste munter auf sie herab. "Ihr geht schon?", sagte er übertrieben betrübt. Jace schnaubte belustigt. "Wir wollen dir nicht zur Last fallen", erklärte er honigsüß. Magnus musterte ihn wie ein interessantes Insekt. "Es war ganz wundervoll, euch kennen zu lernen. Ach nein warte - das war gelogen", er grinste herablassend, dann fiel sein Blick auf jemanden hinter Jace und bekam wieder diesen besonderen Ausdruck, den er auch schon ganz zu Anfang gehabt hatte. "Ruf mich doch mal an, Süßer." Jace drehte sich halb um und sah Alec hinter sich, der mit knallrotem Kopf eine Antwort zu stottern versuchte, doch er packte ihn rigoros am Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Tür. "Vielen Dank", knurrte er Magnus zu. Isabelle hüpfte ihm kichernd hinterher und verstreute lose Pailletten. Der Grad ihrer Betrunkenheit schien eine neue Ebene erreicht zu haben. Unten vor dem Haus war schon die erste Andeutung der Morgenluft zu spüren und er konnte die Vampire sehen, die wie abgehalfterte Rocker in zu engen Lederhosen um die kläglichen Überreste ihrer Motorräder staksten. Er hörte sie fluchen und diskutieren und lächelte vor sich hin. Immerhin hatte das an diesem Abend gut funktioniert, wenn schon alles andere so ein Reinfall gewesen war. Er sah sich nach Clary um, doch sie schien im Haus aufgehalten worden zu sein. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich ans Treppengeländer und hörte mit halbem Ohr dem Gespräch von Isabelle und Alec zu. Izzy sollte wirklich besser auf ihren Alkoholkonsum achten, dachte er bei sich. Ihre Stimmung war zu quengeliger Weinerlichkeit umgeschlagen und sie tupfte sich ein paar Tränen von den Wangen, während sie Alec etwas darüber vor heulte, wie schuldig sie sich wegen Simons kleinem Missgeschick fühlte. Als Clary die Treppe hinunter kam und sie alle drei immer noch finster musterte, entschloss er sich, es dabei zu belassen und gesellte sich zu ihr. Schweigend folgten sie Alec und Isabelle, die vor ihnen liefen und vor sich hin stritten. Clary verzog dann und wann ärgerlich das Gesicht, während sie lauschte. Er versuchte, sich den Rest des Abends ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und erkannte, dass nichts davon ihn irgendwie berührte. Das Elbenmädchen in der Menge. Er hatte ihre Blumenkette irgendwo verloren und es tat ihm nicht einmal leid. Wieso auch. Er kannte sie kaum und hatte sich nur deshalb an sie erinnert, weil er beim Verlassen der Wohnung die Blüte auf Clarys Schulter bemerkt hatte. Das Gespräch mit Magnus frustrierte ihn am meisten. Es warf sie nicht zurück, es stoppte einfach alles, was sie bisher erreicht hatten, und er versuchte, in all dem Gewirr einen Ansatz zu finden, an dem sie neu beginnen konnten. Sicher, wenn sie den Kelch nicht fanden, würde Valentin sicherlich die gleichen Schwierigkeiten haben - hoffte er, denn wenn Clarys Mutter ihm die Wahrheit sagte, bevor sie das Ding besaßen, würde es schlecht für sie aussehen. Aber zumindest war klar, das ihn momentan niemand besaß. Er bemerkte, dass Clary stehen geblieben. "Was jetzt?", fragte er entnervt und sah sich nach Isabelle und Alec um, die ein ganzes Stück vor ihnen liefen. Clary wühlte in ihrem Rucksack und er wollte sie schon fragen, ob Simon seinen kleinen Rattenkörper nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, doch dann sah er ihren entsetzten Blick. "Clary?" "Er ist weg", hauchte sie fassungslos. "Simon... Er war doch vorhin noch da!" "Ist er raus geklettert?", fragte er und überlegte, ob ihm irgend etwas aufgefallen war. "Natürlich nicht!", kreischte sie und er konnte gut verstehen, warum Magnus sie mit einer Banshee verglichen hatte. Sie zitterte und ihre Augen waren geweitet, als würde sie gleich in vollkommene Panik ausbrechen. "Clary..." "Halt den Mund!" Sie hyperventilierte fast und bewarf ihn mit dem Rucksack. "Dir gefällt es doch am besten, dass er nicht zurückverwandelt wurde!" Sie wollte mit den Fäusten auf ihn losgehen, aber er wich ihr geschickt aus. "Der Reißverschluss ist aufgebrochen", sagte er und hielt ihr das Ding hin. "Jemand hat ihn aufgerissen." Clary erstarrte und blickte verwirrt auf den Rucksack hinunter. "Das war ich nicht...", murmelte sie. "Ich weiß", sagte er sanft und ließ den Rucksack fallen. "Alec! Isabelle!" Die Hände an den Mund gelegt rief er ihre Namen, um seiner Stimme mehr Gewicht zu verleihen. "Geht schon mal, wir kommen später nach!" In der Ferne schien Alec zu zögern, wurde jedoch von der silbrigen Gestalt Isabelles zum U-Bahn-Eingang gezerrt. Jace nickte, obwohl sie es nicht sehen konnten, und drehte Clary sanft um, um zu Magnus' Wohnung zurückzukehren. "Jace...", sagte sie, als er auf die Klingel drückte. Er blickte auf sie herunter, ihr Gesicht lag halb im Schatten, aber er konnte die Besorgnis darin deutlich sehen. "Ja?" "Es geht ihm doch gut, oder?", flüsterte sie ängstlich. "Simon?" Er dachte darüber nach, was wohl am wahrscheinlichsten wäre. Ja und Nein waren gleichermaßen gute Antworten, und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich einfach umgedreht und wäre nach Hause in sein Bett gegangen, denn der Irdische würde entweder am nächsten Morgen gesund und munter auftauchen, oder aber gar nicht mehr. Doch Clary würde ihm den Rest seines Lebens zur Hölle machen, wenn er es nicht versuchte. Aber er kam nicht dazu, ihr das zu sagen, als Magnus' Stimme entnervt wie ein Glockenschlag durch die kleine Eingangstür dröhnte: "Wer stört so spät?" Jace biss sich auf die Lippen. Das klang weniger freundlich, als er erhofft hatte. "Jace Wayland", sagte er deshalb so ruhig, wie er konnte. "Der Schattenjäger." "Oh ja", man hörte das Erkennen in Magnus Stimme. "Bist du der mit den blauen Augen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Er meint Alec", flüsterte Clary ihm zu. "Nein", sagte Jace in die Gegensprechanlage. "Ich bin der andere." "Oh, der." Jace zuckte verdrossen. Noch nie hatte jemand bei seiner Erwähnung so ... enttäuscht geklungen. Clary neben ihm schien fast lachen zu wollen, aber nur fast. "Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal hoch kommen", tönte die Stimme des Hexenmeisters und der Türsummer erklang. Magnus erwartete sie im Seidenkimono an der Wohnungstür, einen goldenen Turban auf dem Kopf und Jace hätte ihn beinahe gefragt, wo denn seine Gurkenmaske sei. Er verkniff es sich. "Ihr habt mich geweckt!", verkündete der Hexenmeister und sah auf sie herab. "Was wollt ihr?" Clary hielt ihm den aufgerissenen Rucksack hin, den sie aufgehoben haben musste, als Jace Alec und Isabelle benachrichtigte. "Simon ist weg", sagte sie kläglich. Magnus warf einen desinteressierten Blick in das zusammengewürfelte Innere der Tasche. "Weg?" "Ja", sagte Jace trocken. "Verschwunden. Nicht mehr da. Abwesend. Weg eben." "Er hat sich sicher irgendwo versteckt", sagte Magnus mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Als wir gegangen sind, war einer deiner Gäste an Clarys Rucksack", sagte Jace so beiläufig, wie er konnte. "Und ich denke er hat die Ratte mitgenommen. Simon!", berichtigte er sich nach einem unterdrückten Stoß von ihr. "Und?" Der Hexenmeister zog blasiert die Brauen hoch, als wüsste er nicht, was er damit zu tun hätte. "Ich wüsste gern, wer das war", erklärte Jace ihm freundlich, aber entschlossen. "Und ich denke, du als Oberster Hexenmeister von Brooklyn weißt sicher über alles Bescheid, was in deiner Wohnung vorgeht." Die Schmeichelei wirkte. Magnus starrte betont desinteressiert auf seine Nägel. "Wie wahr", gab er zu. "Dann sagen sie es uns!", bettelte Clary und er griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie wusste nichts über Schattenwesen und nichts über das zarte Gleichgewicht, das herrschte, den schmalen Grad, den es zu bewältigen galt, zwischen Beherrschung und Abhängigkeit. Aber sie verstand ihn nicht. Oder ignorierte ihn. "Bitte", flehte sie erneut. Magnus starrte sie mit glitzernden Augen an, dann ließ er die Hand sinken und Jace erkannte verblüfft, dass sie den Hexenmeister überzeugt hatte. "Gut", sagte er ernst und starrte in die Nacht hinaus. "Ich habe einen dieser Proletenvampire mit einer braunen Ratte in der Hand weggehen sehen." Er sah sie intensiv an. "Ich war sicher, dass sie ihm gehört. Wenn sie betrunken sind, verwandeln sich diese Typen in alles mögliche und ihre Kollegen müssen sie dann mit heim nehmen." Clary schluckte angespannt. "Und sie glauben, es war Simon?" "Möglicherweise", erklärte Magnus vage. "Gut", sagte Jace. Er dachte an etwas, an das Clary nicht denken würde. Nicht denken konnte. Sie kannte sich dafür einfach nicht gut genug aus in seiner Welt. "Wo verstecken sie sich?" "Wie bitte?" Magnus sah ihn irritiert an. Versuchte es. Er wusste genau, was Jace meinte. Und er tat eigentlich gut daran, zu lügen. Jace hätte es hingenommen, wenn sie sich nicht in dieser Situation befunden hätten. "Wo ist ihr Versteck?", fragte er geduldig. Nur keinen Fehler machen. Drohungen würden sie nicht weiterbringen, nicht im geringsten. "Irgendwo hin müssen sie ja gegangen sein." Magnus starrte ihn an und sah dann zur Seite, als er entschied, ihnen vielleicht auch damit weiterzuhelfen. "Vermutlich..." Er schien sich am liebsten in Luft auflösen zu wollen. "Sag uns, wo es ist." Gefährlich dünnes Eis. Er hoffte, er würde nicht einbrechen. Magnus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich mache mir doch nicht die Kinder der Nacht zum Feind, nur weil ein Irdischer verschwunden ist, mit dem ich bisher nicht einmal ein Wort gesprochen habe." "Aber...", unterbrach Clary ihn heftig, "Was wollen sie denn mit ihm?" "Weißt du...", sagte Magnus auf eine merkwürdige Weise amüsiert und herablassend zugleich, "Sie haben ihn für dein Haustier gehalten und sich gedacht, es wäre lustig, das Tier eines Schattenjägers zu töten. Sie mögen euch genauso wenig, wie ihr sie und das Bündnis befasst sich nur mit Schattenjägern und Schattewesen." "Sie werden ihn töten?", ächzte Clary entsetzt und Jace warf Magnus einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen, als er ihr nicht sagte, was vielleicht geschehen könnte. Oder schon geschehen war. Der Hexenmeister starrte zurück und beeilte sich dann, zu sagen: "Vielleicht auch nicht! Vielleicht haben sie ihn auch für einen von ihnen gehalten." "Und dann?" Clary hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. "In diesem Fall werden sie ihn erst töten, wenn er sich zurückverwandelt hat." Er lächelte, als wäre das eine gute Nachtricht. "Somit hättet ihr noch ein paar Stunden Zeit." Clary machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Dann helfen sie uns, er stirbt sonst!", bettelte sie inständig. Magnus betrachtete sie gelassen, aber Jace konnte Mitgefühl in seinen Augen sehen. "Sie müssen alle irgendwann sterben, Süße", sagte er mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit in der Stimme. "Du gewöhnst dich besser daran." Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag